sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Tennis Aces
| programmer = | artist = | writer = Geneva Robertson-Dworet Jeff Nathanson David Henry Hwang Linda Woolverton | composer = John Powell John Williams (theme) | series = Mario Tennis | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = June 22, 2018 | genre = Tennis | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Mario Tennis Aces }} is a tennis game developed by Camelot Software Planning, Beenox and Raven Software and published by Nintendo and Activision for the Nintendo Switch, Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Part of the Mario Tennis series, it was released worldwide on June 22, 2018. The game sold over 2.6 million copies by March 2019, making it one of the best-selling games on the Switch. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Tennis Aces consists of playing matches of tennis with various characters from the Super Mario series. Players can pick from Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach, Waluigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Toad, Toadette, Chain Chomp, Bowser Jr., Boo, and Spike. New characters are added by participating in monthly tournaments, or are added to the roster the following month if the player does not participate. Numerous characters have been added in the game such as; Koopa Troopa in July 2018, Blooper in August 2018, Diddy Kong in September 2018, Birdo in October 2018, Koopa Paratroopa in November 2018, Petey Piranha and Shy Guy in December 2018, Luma in January 2019, Boom Boom in February 2019, Pauline in March 2019, Kamek in April 2019, Dry Bones in May 2019, Fire Piranha Plant in June 2019, and Dry Bowser in July 2019. Similar in fashion to previous installments of the series, Aces incorporates many techniques, such as "topspins", where the ball travels parallel to the direction hit, "slices", where the ball curves to one side when hit, and "lobs", where the ball travels upwards. Aces adds several new mechanics to the Mario Tennis series. Using the motion controls of the Joy-Con, the player is able to initiate a "zone shot", where the player can aim directly where the ball will go while the game enters a paused state. If the opponent counters the zone shot, their racket will take damage. When a racket is hit with a zone shot three times, it will break, forcing the player to forfeit the match if it is their last one. Players have multiple rackets to use each match. However, players are able to counter a zone shot without taking damage using a "block", which can be performed by hitting the ball with perfect timing. Another new addition in Aces is "zone speed". When a player activates zone speed, the match goes into slow-motion, but their character moves at normal speed, making it so faraway shots are easier to reach. The zone shot and zone speed moves use up part of the players' energy gauge, which is filled and depleted throughout the match. To refill the gauge, the player must keep a rally going with the opponent or use the trick shot ability . The trick shot ability enables the player to quickly travel to where the ball will land. If the trick shot succeeds, then the player's energy gauge will increase dramatically. However, it is easy to misjudge the timing and therefore is a risky move to make. Another ability available to players at the cost of their energy gauge is the special shot. To activate it, the player must have a full energy gauge. The ability unleashes an extremely powerful shot that has the power to break the opponent's racket regardless of its current damage. However, the special shot can be blocked similarly to the zone shot. Aces also has a "simple rules" mode, where only simple shots are allowed and zone shots, zone speed, trick shots, special shots and the energy gauge are nonexistent. The game also features an online multiplayer mode, where tournaments can be set up, as well as singular matches. Players can unlock additional outfits and characters by participating in special online Tournaments held by Nintendo and Activision. Another gameplay mode is "swing mode", where players are able to swing the Joy-Con controllers to simulate hitting the ball with a tennis racket, similar in fashion to Wii Sports and New Play Control Mario Power Tennis. In addition to regular tennis matches, the game offers a story mode similar in fashion to Mario Tennis: Power Tour. Release The game was announced during a Nintendo Direct presentation in January 2018. A free online tournament using a demo version of the game was held from June 1–3, 2018. Reception | GI = 8/10 | GRadar = | GameRev = | GSpot = 7/10 | IGN = 7.5/10 | NLife = | VG = 7/10 | rev1 = Digital Trends | rev1Score = 7/10 }} Mario Tennis Aces has an aggregate score of 75/100 on Metacritic. Mario Tennis Aces received positive reviews overall according to Metacritic and is thought to be amongst some of the better games in the Mario Tennis franchise, being considered an improvement over Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. IGN felt that Mario Tennis Aces was "an extremely fun arcade tennis experience, colourful and dazzling to look at and smartly balanced in its back-and-forth play". Although praising its new mechanics for making the game "far more fun, well balanced and less gimmicky brand of superpowered tennis than that of its disappointing Wii U predecessor, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash". Aces adventure mode was criticized for feeling underdeveloped and not having enough replay value (such as harder versions of challenges after completing it) or unlocks, and that the main multiplayer modes lacked court selection and local tournament functions. GameSpot felt that Mario Tennis Aces "does what this series has done best, and improves what it's rarely gotten right prior", and arguing that the adventure mode was a good way for existing players to learn the new mechanics of Aces, but that the Swing Mode had imprecise motion detection, and that the game's multiplayer modes were lacking in options, and did not display stats for opponents. Sales Aces sold 247,161 physical copies within its first month on sale in Japan. By March 2019, total sales had reached over 2.64 million copies, making it the best-selling Mario Tennis game.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/finance/software/index.html As of March 2019, it has sold 550,000 copies in Japan.https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/pdf/2019/190425_3e.pdf Accolades Notes References }} External links * Category:2018 video games Category:Mario sports games Category:Tennis video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by John Powell Category:Video games scored by Batu Sener Category:Video games scored by Paul Mounsey Category:Video games scored by Anthony B. Willis Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games Category:Activision games Category:Raven Software games Category:Beenox games Category:Toys for Bob games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Films directed by Dexter Fletcher Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Video games with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Video games with screenplays by Jeff Nathanson Category:Video games with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Video games with screenplays by Linda Woolverton